Olvido
by Shiro-Chappy
Summary: A veces, por un pequeño descuido, olvidamos algo realmente importante y sin querer lastimamos a una persona muy especial para nosotros... ahora, Ichigo tendra que ver como solucionar este gran enredo.... ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Rukia! 14-01-10 n.n ¡Ichiruki!


**¡Hola! n.n Bueno, aqui otro fic especial de cumpleaños dedicado a... ¡Kuchiki Rukia! n.n aunq no se cuantos años cumplira :S supongo que seria un problema saberlo ojala les guste**

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Rukia! Ojala te den un buen regalito n.n**

**Disclaimer: como siempre, Bleach no me pertenece (T.T) pertenece a Tite Kubo, pero Caro y yo buscamos aliadas para robarselo n.n**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Olvido**

El joven pelinaranja despertó aquella mañana quizás con peor ánimo del acostumbrado, en sus ojos se podían ver claramente numerosas ojeras que según su hermana pequeña, Karin, le hacían verse mucho más viejo de lo que parecía… en teoría, esa mañana había sido un completo desastre.

Y para acabar con broche de oro, no había visto a la pequeña, berrinchuda, orgullosa, mandona, energética, inocente y escurridiza shinigami ni una sola vez. La misma Yuzu le había dicho, después de que su hermano preguntara con enfado donde demonios se había metido la pelinegra, que se había marchado antes a la escuela sin motivo aparente. No era que Ichigo le extrañara, no, sino que Rukia Kuchiki siempre lograba hacer que el muchacho mejorara su humor con una de sus habituales peleas o simplemente servía como vía de escape para sus frustraciones, pero Ichigo **NO** extrañaba a Rukia, eso jamás.

-¡Buen día Kurosaki-kun!-escucho la alegre voz de Inoue Orihime por los pasillos mientras se acercaba a él. Por un momento, Ichigo casi deseo que la joven pelinaranja volviera a tenerle miedo… Inoue era una amiga muy importante para él, pero con su ánimo estaba seguro que terminaría por hacerla sentir triste y lo que menos quería era eso. Contrario a sus deseos, la chica se le acerco con una dulce sonrisa- ¡Llegaste justo a tiempo!

-¿A tiempo para que Inoue?-pregunto desentendido

-¿Para… que?-Orihime le miro confusa- ¡Pues para la sorpresa!

-¿Sorpresa?

-¿¡Olvidaste la sorpresa Kurosaki-kun!?

-Si he de serte sincero…-murmuro llevando una de sus manos a su cabello- no sé de qué diablos me hablas Inoue

-¡Pero…!-la joven le miro desolada- ¿Acaso no sabes que día es hoy, Kurosaki-kun?

-Eh… ¿Jueves?

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-exclamo la pelinaranja realmente horrorizada- ¿¡De verdad no recuerdas que día es hoy!?

-¡Ah! Inoue no…

-¿Por qué gritas tanto Inoue-san?-susurro Ishida acomodando sus lentes como siempre- ¡Ah Kurosaki! Llegas un poco tarde para…

-¡Ishida-kun!-Inoue le miro con una expresión dramática y lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Kurosaki-kun olvido que día es hoy!

-¿Me podrían decir que jodidos está pasando?

-¿¡Eres imbécil o te haces!?-grito el pelinegro tomándolo de la camisa- ¿¡De verdad no sabes qué día es hoy!?

-¡No Ishida!-grito Ichigo soltándose del agarre, ya bastante malhumorado- ¡No se qué puto día es hoy! ¿¡Me podrías decir que carajos pasa!?

-¡Serás estúpido Kurosaki!-rugió Uryuu- ¡Hoy es…!

-No hace falta que se lo digas, Ishida-murmuro la voz de la morena desde la espalda de Uryuu, tenía la cabeza gacha y las hermosas hebras oscuras de su cabello tapaban su rostro

-Kuchiki-san…

-¿Rukia? ¿¡Qué diablos está pasando!?-el pelinaranja tomo a la joven por los hombros- Rukia…

¡PAFF!

Cuando Ichigo pudo volver a poner en orden sus pensamientos, se encontraba tirada en el pasillo del Instituto, su mejilla estaba bastante caliente y le ardía. Ishida, Inoue, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo y Mizuiro le rodeaban sin atreverse a tocarle. Con un poco de esfuerzo, el muchacho pudo descubrir lo que había pasado… Rukia le había dado una cachetada. La cachetada había dolido mucho más de lo que uno creería posible dado el tamaño de la shinigami, pero eso al pelinaranja le tenía olímpicamente sin cuidado, si mente divagaba entre las reacciones de Uryuu y Orihime y la mirada de Rukia al momento de cacheteárselo; dolor, desilusión y un odio profundo, uno que, no sabía porque, estaba seguro era dirigido hacia su persona.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kurosaki-kun?-murmuro Orihime tendiéndole la mano

-No-susurro el joven rechazando educadamente el gesto- ¿Qué coño le pasa?

-¿¡Como que "¿Qué le pasa?" inepto!? ¡Tiene toda la razón del mundo para estar molesta!

-¿De qué hablas Ishida?

-Ni lo intentes Ishida, no hay manera de hacerlo entender-murmuro Tatsuki mirándolo como si de verdad la hubiera decepcionado- este imbécil nunca cambiara

-¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando!?

-¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO INSENSIBLE ICHIGO!!!-lloriqueo Keigo haciendo su acostumbrado escándalo de siempre- ¡¡HACERLE ESO A LA POBRE Y DULCE KUCHIKI-SAN!!

-Ahora si la regaste Ichigo-murmuro Mizuiro negando con la cabeza- lo echaste a perder

-¿Qué…?

-Ichigo-la mirada del chico paso hacia Chad- ¿Realmente no sabes qué día es hoy?

-No-murmuro el chico mirando a Chad detenidamente mientras se le formaba un nudo en el estomago- ¿Qué… que día es hoy?

-Hoy-Orihime le miro- hoy es…

-Déjalo Orihime-suspiro pesadamente- que lo averigüe el solo

-Tatsuki-chan…

-Si de verdad le interesa-la pelinegra miro a Ichigo de reojo- el averiguara que día es hoy y la estupidez que acaba de cometer

-Arisawa-san tiene razón Inoue-san, vámonos

-Eh… ¡Esperen! ¡Uryuu!-el joven tomo a su amigo de la camisa- ¡Dime qué día es hoy!

-Averígualo tú solo Ichigo-murmuro- y ruega al cielo que esta también te la perdone Rukia…

-Qué me la perdone… ¿Rukia?-el muchacho se quedo ahí, sentado con la espalda recargada en la pared y un horrible dolor en el pecho que no le dejaba en paz… ¿¡Que maldito día era!? Por más que buscaba y buscaba esa información, su cerebro parecía decidido a no darle apoyo, además… ¿Por qué Rukia había reaccionado de aquella manera? ¿Qué tenía que ver la enana con ese dichoso día? ¿Qué había olvidado? Las dudas le estaban empezando a ocasionar jaqueca.

Se levanto lentamente para dirigirse a la salida, no tenía tiempo ni ganas de permanecer un segundo más en la escuela. Solo tenía un objetivo en mente: encontrar a Rukia. Sabía que la chica jamás reaccionaria así sin una buena razón, sabía que había hecho una estupidez bastante grande, una que realmente la había lastimado… ¿Qué era esa estupidez? Eso lo tendría que averiguar.

-¡Oí Ichigo!-la voz de Renji saco al pelinaranja de su ensueño, su amigo tatuado se acercaba corriendo a él con la mano levantada en señal de saludo y una sonrisa

-Hola Renji-saludo tratando de sonreírle de vuelta

-¡Vaya! Tienes una cara como de zombie-se burlo el pelirrojo al verlo- ¿Mala noche?

-Mala mañana-bufo el joven- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Busco a Rukia, obviamente-lo miro raro- ¿Dónde está?

-Tal vez si lo supiera no la estaría buscando como un imbécil-riño

-¿Se pelearon de nuevo?-Ichigo evito su mirada- ¡Vaya que eres idiota! ¿Ni siquiera hoy puedes dejarla en paz?

-¡Yo no…! ¡Espera! ¿Hoy? ¡Renji!-el pelinaranja tomo a su amigo por el cuello- ¿¡Tu sabes qué día es hoy!?

-¡Claro que se que día es hoy! ¿Apoco tu no?

-….

-¿Ichigo?-rápidamente, el pelirrojo cambio roles con el sustituto- ¿No sabes que día es hoy?

-…..

-¡Ichigo!

-¡No! ¡No se!-se soltó del agarre- ¡No se qué maldito día es hoy!- antes de que el sustituto pudiera siquiera moverse, su compañero le regalo un puñetazo en la cara- ¡Mierda Renji! ¡Primero Rukia y ahora tu! ¿¡Que jodidos les pasa!?

-¡Claro que Rukia debió haberte golpeado estúpido!-el pelirrojo volvió a tomarlo del cuello- ¡Imbécil! ¡Hoy es su cumpleaños!

-¿Su...?-una nueva ola de dolor le atravesó el pecho- ¿Su cumpleaños?

-¡Si idiota! ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Rukia!- Renji le miro con furia

-Ahora… entiendo…-murmuro- por eso estaba tan enojada…

-¡Gran deducción genio!-ironizo- ¿Por qué no te haces detective? ¡L e quitarías el trabajo a Sherlock Holmes!

-¡Cállate idiota! No me hagas sentir peor de lo que me siento…-frunció el ceño- ¿Y tú de donde conoces a Sherlock Holmes?

-Urahara-san me prestó un libro

-Ya… ¿Sabes donde se podría haber metido la enana?

-¿Qué no se supone que tu le mostraste Karakura?-el pelirrojo le miro aun molesto- tú debes saber donde esta

-Es que yo…-de repente, una maravillosa idea le llego a la cabeza- ¡Ya sé donde esta!

-Que bien… ahora ve a arreglar la idiotez que hiciste, si es que aun se puede

-Vale ¡Gracias Renji!-grito antes de salir disparado con un Shumpo

El pelinaranja corría a todo lo que le daban sus pies. Aun no sabía que le diría a la shinigami cuando la viera, ni como lo recibiría ella, solo sabía que debía arreglar este error lo más rápido posible. Tenía miedo, era hora de admitirlo ¿Y si Rukia estaba tan enfadada que ya no quería estar más con él? ¿Y si regresaba a la Sociedad de almas? ¡No! No podía permitir eso.

* * *

-Idiota-murmuro la pelinegra aguantando con toda su fuerza de voluntad las traicioneras lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos- soy una verdadera idiota…

¿Por qué había creído que era lo suficientemente importante para Ichigo como para que este recordara su cumpleaños? Había sido una ilusión bastante linda, todos sus amigos estaban ahí, Orihime le había preparado un pastel (que Tatsuki había cambiado por uno de la tienda como regalo de cumpleaños para ella), Ishida le había hecho un vestido realmente hermoso, Chad le había compuesto una canción especialmente para ella, todos le habían preparado una hermosa fiesta… ¿Acaso no sería lógico que el pelinaranja estuviera enterado de todo? Sin embargo, la llegada de Ichigo había roto sus ilusiones de un solo golpe

_-¡No Ishida! ¡No se qué puto día es hoy! ¿¡Me podrías decir que carajos pasa!?_

Aunque tal vez no debía culparlo, si no la quería lo suficiente para recordar una fecha que en el mundo humano era tan importante no era su culpa ¿Verdad? Tal vez lo que debería hacer era irse a la Sociedad de Almas con las personas que realmente la querían y se preocupaban por ella, personas como el Capitán Ukitake, Renji o Nii-sama…

-¡Rukia!-abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar el grito, convencida de que su mente le jugaba una cruel broma- ¡Rukia!

-¿Qué…?-se dio la vuelta lentamente solo para encontrarse con la figura de Ichigo, por sus gestos, la morenita supuso que había estado corriendo durante un buen rato- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… Rukia…-respiraba agitadamente mientras trataba de acercarse a ella, cuando ya estaba a punto de tocarla, la joven se alejo- Rukia…

-¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?-le miro fríamente- vete

-Ruki…

-¡Que te vayas!-se volteo- no quiero verte ahora

-Enana…

-¡Lárgate Kurosaki!-Ichigo se acerco sin hacer ruido hacia la mujer, el tono de su voz se le había antojado tembloroso, como si tuviera un dolor tan grande que no pudiera guardarlo

-Rukia yo…

-¿¡Que no entiendes que…!?

-¡Perdón!-las palabras de Rukia murieron en sus labios ante la sincera revelación del chico, todo su odio, su frialdad se habían derretido ante la mirada penetrante y arrepentida que el ojimiel le dirigía- lo lamento, Rukia

-Tu… ¿Acabas de decir que lo sientes?

-Si-aprovechándose de la vacilación de Rukia, Ichigo se acerco hasta poder tomar entre sus manos las de la joven- lamento mucho haber olvidado tu cumpleaños… yo… yo no sabía…

-¡Claro que sabias!-salto la chica con furia, tratando de liberarse de su agarre- ¡Yo misma te lo dije!

-Rukia… ¡Rukia!-la pelinegra había comenzado a golpear fuertemente el pecho del pelinaranja en un acto desesperado- ¡Rukia cálmate!

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!-seguía golpeándolo con desespero, tratando de hacer que la soltara- ¡Suelta Ichigo!

-¡Tranquila! Enana no…

-¡Suelta…!- con un movimiento rápido, el pelinaranja logro rodear la cintura de la morenita con sus brazos, pero aun así la mujer se negaba a ser sujeta, tal vez una clara muestra de su carácter. Sin otra salida en mente, el shinigami sustituto echo mano de un plan realmente loco y bastante peligroso…

Usando la fuerza que había sacado de los entrenamientos casi mortales de Urahara, el joven posiciono a Rukia entre sus brazos de manera que la oji-violeta no podía moverse, para después tomar su rostro con una mano para unir sus labios en un violento beso. Al principio, pudo sentir claramente la necedad de la shinigami a aceptarlo, cosa que le motivo a incrementar la fuerza con la que la besaba para someterla; sin embargo, a la par que sus movimientos se hacían mas rápidos pudo sentir como los labios de Rukia comenzaban a responder apasionadamente a sus caricias, como la mujer abría tímidamente los labios para dar paso a que su lengua explorara esa deliciosa cavidad, marcando como suyos los labios de la pelinegra. El beso se intensifico hasta que el aire abandono los pulmones de la chica, quien a regañadientes tuvo que alejarse del muchacho para dar una bocanada de aire, este a su vez se negó a dejarla ir, atrapando entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Rukia antes de soltarla.

-Dulce…

-¡Qué dulce ni que nada!-riño la joven- ¿¡Que carajos te…!?

-Sh…-otro beso en los labios callo a la shinigami- ¡Cierra el pico! ¿De veras con nada te callas?-una sonrisita picara adornaba su rostro de una manera que Rukia jamás había visto

-¿¡Quien te crees que eres para decirme eso!?-volvió a tratar de alejarse- ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame idiota que aun no te perdono!

-Ah… ¿no?-murmuro burlón buscando sus labios de nuevo- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-¿Ah?

-¿Qué quieres que haga para que me perdones, Rukia?-le sonrió mientras unía sus frentes íntimamente- Hago lo que me pidas

-¿Lo que te pida?-susurro mientras una sonrisita se formaba en su rostro- ¿Estás seguro?

-Lo que pidas-un nuevo roce de sus labios sello sus palabras- lo que sea…

-¿Y estás seguro que no te arrepentirás de esto, Kurosaki-kun?-paso ambos brazos por su cuello, acariciando su cabello

-No me arrepentiré de nada que haga por ti-una macabra sonrisa que cruzo por los labios de la shinigami le dio a entender al chico la gravedad de sus palabras, de pronto, se sintió acorralado- ¿Rukia?

-¿Dime?-ahora fue la misma Rukia quien busco el roce de sus labios- ¿Kurosaki-kun?

-¿Qué demonios estás pensando?-murmuro con un deje de miedo en la voz que a Rukia no le paso desapercibido

-¡Oh! Ya lo veras, Kurosaki-kun-sonrió mirando al cielo- ya lo veras…

Sintió alegremente el temblor en los brazos del pelinaranja alrededor de su cintura, ya después le pagaría ese imbécil el haberse olvidado de su cumpleaños, le había llorar lagrimas de sangre por su estupidez, pero ahora no, ahora lo único que quería era disfrutar ese momento con el niñato sustituto que le había salvado de mil y una formas…

Después de todo, su primer cumpleaños en el mundo humano se había convertido en un excelente cumpleaños, el más feliz de su existencia.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¿Apesta? ¡Dejen reviews! n.n**

**Saben que su opinion es muy importante para mi n.n**

**Y este fic esta planeado para una segunda parte, o se puede quedar asi n.n pero si quieren saber que le hace Rukia a Ichigo en venganza porfavor diganlo n.n**

**¡Cuidense mucho!**

**Con cariño:**

**Chappy  
**


End file.
